


The Tartarus Effect

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Possession, Possible Character Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is suffering from extreme nightmares after going through Tartarus, Jason wants nothing more than to help but doesn't know how, he must turn to Annabeth for help, perhaps even Morpheus or Hypnos but to what lengths will he go to cure Percy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Sleep

Tartarus Effect 1

Percy woke up screaming. It had been two months since the battle with Gaia ended and for some reason he was plagued with horrific nightmares. He kept having similar dreams every night. The endless tortures he suffered with Annabeth were merciless and ungodly. Percy looked at his clock, it read 4:45 am. Percy walked to the bathroom hunched over the sink and splashed some water on his face. He leaned up and looked into the mirror, and pale mess stared back. The only benefit of being sent to Tartarus was that he and Annabeth had some time to talk and get over some things in their lives, like for instance the fact that Percy had realized when he met Jason that he had had feelings for him, and in all honesty she was really good and accepting about it, hugging him when he had sad it and saying that she was so happy for him finding someone that made him feel like he could 110% be himself. 

Percy made the grueling and agonizing journey back to his bed. The ghosts of those moments enveloping his mind in a haze of drowsy memories. Those moments seemed to flash by as he trudged back to bed. Meeting Jason, talking and bonding with him, Jason confessing that he had fallen in love with him and Percy saying the same, Annabeth falling towards Tartarus and Jason being forced to let Percy go, the last thing Percy saw before being consumed by the pit, was the face of the one he loved. Then having the talk with Annabeth. 

**** Flashback****  
The two followed the Cocytus down to find the doors, they walked in silence for a time, "H-hey Annabeth?" Percy asked "yeah?" Annabeth asked, "I need to tell you about something" Percy said and looked and saw Annabeth listening, "So first of all I'm just going to come out and say it, I-I'm gay." He let that sit for a second, "Pecry what do you mean?" Annabeth asked startled, " I mean that recently me and Jason have been connecting and I don't know I mean there is something about him that feels like it's fated to happen, and there is a connection that is far more old and 'destiny-ish' about it that makes me feel like like I can be me and while yes I know I can be me around you, just not the full 100% me, and you neede-" "Percy stop talking and look at me" Annabeth interrupted, Percy turned around and she had stopped a couple feet back, "I knew something had changed between you two," Percy walked back to her, "y-your not mad?" "Of course not," she said hugging him, "You are still my best friend in the whole world," 

**** End ****

Percy climbed in bed and sat knees up to his chin for the rest of the night, dawn arose slowly, the sun creeping up into the sky slowly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Percy slowly unfolded his body, his muscles and joints creaking as if he had been that way for centuries. He walked to the door and opened it. The smile on Jason's face vanished when he got a good look at his boyfriend. "Percy what happened too you?"

Jason took in his boyfriend's appearance: Navy blue basketball shorts, a wrinkled gray "Apollofest 2015" t-shirt, beautifully golden tanned body that always made Jason's heart skip, hair that looked like it had survived three hurricanes (his version of bed head) and most notably, his eyes, bloodshot eyes surrounded by dark circles and bags under his eyes. "I didn't sleep well at all" Percy said his voice creaked and rattled the way a voice shouldn't be sounding, he cleared his throat and it returned to normal. "Your nightmares again?" Jason asked. Percy's eyes started to well up with tears, "y-yes" Percy choked out before rushing to Jason who took him in his arms. 

They walked to the bed and they sat down Percy leaning against Jason who comforted him. "This time y-you were with us down th-there and I had to w-watch you die" Percy said struggling to speak through his tears. "Shhhh, shhhh baby I'm right here" Jason said holding Percy's face so he was forced to look Jason in the eyes. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere ok?" "Ok" Percy choked out before Jason slowly pulled Percy into a light romantic kiss. Jason always loved how Percy's lips always had a faint sea salt taste to them, he also knew that when they kissed, like the water that Percy's father commanded, Percy as the conductor of Jason's electricity and it shot through him, just as it always did when they touched making him feel alive, and eternally in love with the son of Jupiter. "Ok Percy," Jason whispered in the Sea Prince's ear, "Now go shower and we'll go to breakfast." 

After Percy showered and they got to breakfast Jason went and found Annabeth "hey can you come find me and Percy when your free at all today?" "Sure why what's wrong?" Annabeth asked quizzically, "It's the nightmares again" Jason said, "Oh my gods still?" She asked, "Yeah but anyway, come find us later I don't want to leave him for too long," Jason said, "Ok will do and Jason you are really so perfect for him thank you for being so good for him" she said with a smile. 

Jason walked back to Percy who was doing his offering after getting his food, Jason got his and along with his usual offering to his father and more recently to Aphrodite, he also gave one for both Morpheus and Hypnos praying for them to give Percy at least one peaceful nights sleep. When they sat down Percy ate slowly and quietly mainly just poking his food with his fork. "Perce you need to eat," Jason said, "I don't know I'm not feeling all that hungry," Percy said sadly, Jason smirked a bit, "How about this, if you don't eat everything on that plate you get no more kisses or hugs today."

At that Percy started to eat slowly but he was doing it, "there you go," Jason said "I thought that might change your mind". Percy managed a smile. When they were done they went for a walk around camp, the day went by and they spent time together eventually they ended up sitting in the shade of a large tree over looking Long Island Sound. Annabeth joined them after about a half an hour. "Jason said your still having you right area?" Annabeth asked sitting down in front of the two boys. "Yeah," Percy said "Do you still have yours?" Percy asked shyly, "Not at all as often as I did but they still come and go," she said truthfully "How did you get rid of them?" Percy asked. 

"I decided I wouldn't let them control my life and I found solace through my friends and my cabin," she said, "Percy you need to let your friends help you through this ok?" "O-ok," Percy said through tears, "Oh crap ok I need to run I can see Drew picking on Jordan again, just remember Percy let us help you, we all love you especially Jason" she said getting up. Jason got up, "I'll be right back baby" he said, he caught up with Annabeth, "Hey, I know he needs to let us in but please s there anything I can do help him out?" He asked, "Honestly keep loving him and show him how much you love him, be there for him and keep him interacting with other people your doing an amazing job already" Jason walked back to Percy smiling, ready to give him all the love and attention in the world.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason works to help Percy recover from his nightmare, and reconnect with his friends, but at the same time a dark presence is working it's way into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happy you guys liked the first chapter, I'm sorry it's so late I've been trying think of where to take this and I know now and I'm super excited for it I hope you like it, please please comment give feedback, suggestions, etc, who knows maybe I will use them and you can make an appearance ;) never know!

The blindfold was ripped from his face, and his eyes snapped open. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in Tartarus. He could see the Cocytus running a few feet away. Looking around, he suddenly noticed Jason was in front of him. He then noticed that three creatures had slithered up to him. All three were women with green skin and from the waist down they were snakes. They were not quite Scythian Dracaenae, only having one tail instead of two. All three snake women surrounded the boy. 

"Percy!" Jason yelled reaching for him. Percy tried to move but suddenly the ground beneath him swallowed his feet and he couldn't budge. "Percy please save me!" Jason shouted. 

"Jason!" Percy shouted desperately trying to reach him. 

"Percy why won't you save me!" Jason shouted. 

"I-I can't!" Percy sobbed, struggling to move. 

"Perc-" Jason's voice was cut off by all three snake-women driving jagged swords into his chest one by one. 

"JASON!!!!" Percy screamed.

"Percy!!" Jason shouted jerking Percy awake. Percy sat up and looked around, a light was on a few feet away. Percy was in a bed, Jason was laying next to him. "What the hell was that?" Jason whispered. 

"You were killed right in front of me and I couldn't move. I couldn't save you." Percy went on and on, about how he was a horrible boyfriend and couldn't save him. Jason shut him up with a kiss. Soon it was obvious that it was the right thing to do because as soon as he did it Percy slowly arched his back and let out a sound combining a tiny moan and a deep breath in. 

As they broke away last night all came back to Percy. When it was time for bed, Jason had insisted on spending the night with him. Percy was now very thankful that he had due to his just having the worst nightmare yet. 

"Percy, sweetheart..." Jason said calmly taking Percy's face into his hands and caressing cheek with his thumb. "It was just a dream." Jason slowly, gently and lovingly kissed Percy's lips again. "I'm right here, by your side." His voice dropped slowly to a whisper as he placed another kiss again soft and loving. "Which is where I will always be." Another soft kiss but on his cheek. "Forever." Another kiss on his other cheek. "and ever." Another kiss this one on his nose. "and ever til the end of time." He whispered then kissed Percy, pulling him close and into the kiss more. 

They both closed their eyes and simply lost themselves in the kiss. Jason tried to convey every ounce of love for his Sea Prince into the kiss and when Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, he knew he had succeeded. 

The next morning Jason woke up and yawned. He then turned to Percy to see him still awake. He wanted to surprise him so with one arm stilll around his shoulder as it was when they fell asleep, he planted a long kiss on Percy's lips. The other boy's eyes snaped open, then gently relaxed realizing what was happening. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Percy looked into Jason's eyes. "Good morning to you too!" 

"W-was that a joke?" Jason said, then he broke into a smile. 

"That wasn't me trying to be an ass by the way, you're improving." 

"Thank you Jase," Percy said. "I love you." 

Jason pulled Percy into another kiss, "I love you too," the blond whispered as they held their foreheads together. 

"Now turn your head," Percy said. It was time he changed out of his sweaty sleep clothes. 

"Wait what? Why?" Jason asked. 

"Im changing!" Percy said exasperated. 

"Perseus Jackson," Jason began. "Its not like I haven't seen any of it before." When Percy gave him another look, he caved throwing his hands up. "Fine if it makes you feel better. I needed to run to my cabin anyway, so I'll be right back."

After breakfast Jason asked if Percy was comfortable to do any of the activities today, or if he wanted to be alone. 

"No, I'm good," replied Percy. "Tomorrow is Friday and I can't have my team losing, can I?" 

Jason smiled a big smile. "Would you like some help wth that training?" 

"I'd love some," Percy said. When they finally got armor on they stood, ready. Percy signaled for Jason to come to him. Out of practice, Percy wasn't expecting it and got knocked over. 

"Babe are you ok?" Jason said running over. "I'm so sorry I did that!" 

"It's fine," Percy grunted standing up. "Come at me again. I'll be ready." 

"No," Jason said indignantly. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"I promise you won't," Percy said with a reassuring smile. 

"Fine," said Jason. He came at him again but this time Percy was ready. He easily blocked it and stuck his foot behind Jason's closest foot and made Jason trip and fall in the span of about five seconds. "Wow," Jason said. "Where did that come from?"

They continued practicing for another hour when Percy needed to take a break. They walked back to their living area and relaxed together. They took their armor off and changed into clothes that weren't soaked with sweat. When comfortable, they curled up on Percy's bed. Jason's arms draped around Percy's shoulder while he kissed the brunette's cheek. 

"I'm so proud of you for what you did today," he said sweetly into the other boy's ear. They decided to stay in until lunch hit, then afterward Jason was determined to get Percy out to be with his friends. After lunch, they went and talked to Rachel. 

They got her to come out of her cave and chat but when she got pulled aside for a group going on a quest, they went to find Annabeth. she was in her cabin reading a book. 

"How has it been?" She asked when she saw the two boys approaching. 

"Good, a lot better," Percy said. "I'm feeling better. 

"Well that's good to hear," she replied. "What you need to do is keep your mind off of it. Emerce yourself in life here. The gods know it's certainly eventful enough." She smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Did you hear that Connor and Travis both got hunted down by a mob of Demeter campers for setting off stink bombs in their cabin?" 

They laughed and talked then she persuaded them to go to Arts and Crafts at the hephestus cabin. With her to get out, they both agreed to let Leo help Jason make a new weapon. It was a celestial bronze Machaira which he then decided to make a strap for. He then tied it around his forearm for all of them to see. Percy watched in awe as Jason was able to make it look so beautiful. Percy tried to make a spear but ended up with a sharp hunk of metal. When he tried to pick it up he got a slice in the middle of his hand. 

Jason took him to see Will in the infirmary immediately. "You know if you wanted to see me you didn't have to get hurt to do it," he said with a smirk. They laughed and caught up while they were there. "How are you and Nico?" 

"We're good thanks," Will said. "Nico wants you to stop by sometime to get some one on one time with you."

"I thought I wasn't his type?" Percy said. 

"Ha nice try Jackson," Will laughed. "We all know what's been going on with you and who knows, he went through the same thing as you maybe he can help you work through it." Will wrapped the center of Percy's hand in gauze and a bandage. 

Next they went and found Nico but just as they found him Leo ran up and said he needed help finding Buford somewhere around Bunker 9. 

"I'll go help Leo and I'll be back later." Jason kissed Percy goodbye and ran to help Leo. It took them over an hour to find him scampering around Bunker 9. Then they had to catch him, which took another twenty-five minutes. By the time they got him they both had substantial scrapes, cuts, bruises, and both were covered in soot after the crappy table tried to launch ashes on them. 

After the short journey, Jason went back and found Percy and Nico sitting and talking. They both stared at him while laughing uncontrollably. Well at least he's laughing, Jason thought. 

That night Percy fell asleep in Jason's arms in Cabin Three. Percy began tossing and turning almost instantly, and Jason held him tightly trying to protect him as best he could. 

Percy was alone, standing in the middle of the ring of cabins, probably about midday. Then from nowhere a little black dog came trotting out from behind a cabin and stopped about forty feet in front of Percy. He was about to call to it when suddenly it's shadow grew along the ground, turning the ground under it, pitch black. Then suddenly blood red eyes appeared in the shadow. 

"W-what is this, w-who are y-you?" Percy stammered. 

"Well little demigod," the shadow said with a gravelly voice that shook the Earth a little bit. "I am known to some as Icelus but you may call me Phobetor!" Then suddenly, Percy woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry guys, you know I love you, please give feedback I'm working on chapter 3 right now, though a quick heads up, this story will get darker from here.


	3. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems at camp begin to arise, but meanwhile it's Friday which means capture the flag!!! Introducing a new character!!!! And another step into the darkness for Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry this took so long, I blame the olympics, and my SUUUUUUPER busy work schedule, But I hope you enjoy ^_^

Percy was standing in the middle of the ring of cabins around midday, the only one around. Then from nowhere, a little black dog came trotting out from behind a cabin and stopped about forty feet in front of Percy. He was about to call to it when suddenly it's shadow grew along the grond, turning the ground under it pitch black. Suddenly blood red eyes appeared in the shadow. 

"W-what is this, w-who are y-you?" Percy stammered. 

"Well little demigod," the shadow said with a gravelly voice that shook the earth a little bit. "I am known to some as Icelus, but you may call me Phobetor!"

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. Jason looked up groggily. "Wh-wha?" 

"Sorry," Percy panted like he'd just run a marathon. "Bad dream, go back to sleep." 

Without protest, Jason rolled over and did just that. What Percy didn't see was the glints of yellow vanishing from his eyes.

*Next Day* 

Percy woke up yawning and stretching. Jason was up soon after, he kissed his boyfriend good morning and they laid there cuddling before Jason asked him how he'd slept. 

"Eh ok, I did have a bad dream but all I can remember is the name Icelus. I was thinking we can ask Chiron about it," he suggested. 

"Yeah alright," Jason replied. Then he and Jason were off on their separate ways to change for the day. Percy chose basketball shorts, his camp t shirt, and some sandals before walking out of the cabin. He met Jason at the dining pavilion dressed in an orange tank top, khakis, and flip flops. Percy smirked at the outfit. 

They ate and then decided to go for a walk where they ended up running into Annabeth. "Percy you look really good today, have you been sleeping better?" 

"Most definitely," Percy said smiling enthusiastically, wrapping both arms around Jason's neck. 

"Hey!" came a voice. They all looked to see who had spoken and Clovis came running, (actually activiely running!) up to them. "Hey you need to come now," he said. 

All four went running to the Hypnos cabin as fast as they could. When they got there they found a boy sitting against the back wall of the cabin in a simple wooden chair. The strange part wasn't that he was leaning forward arms on his knees looking like a brooding high school loner (which Percy knew what that felt like), and it wasn't his breathing either. What wasn't normal was the fact that the boy's eyes were a golden, shining, sickening yellow with flecks of black pettruding from the pupils like dark sun rays. They were slowly fluctuating in size like black sun rays. 

"Benny's been like that all morning. At first we just thought he fell asleep in his chair again but now we can see this is something else," Clovis said.

Will walked in and checked him over. "Nothing appears to be wrong with him." 

"I'm sorry but are we looking at the same thing!?" Connor shouted. 

"I meant medically," said Will with a sarcastic smile over his shoulder. "I suggest the infirmary right away." The others agreed and immediately carried out the task of being taken to the infirmary and put on a cot. The whole time he was carried away he just stared off into space with his yellow eyes. 

"So," Jason said as they walked away from the infirmary after having dropped the hypnotized Benny off. "On that happy note what would you like to do today?" Percy suggested swordplay and Jason happily agreed. 

They didn't waste time before going to sword practice and spending a bit of time there. Afterward when they were walking away from the arena, they heard shouting in the distance. 

"Give it back Clarisse!" came a male voice. 

"Why what's so special about it?" Clarisse's voice said. 

"Uh oh," Jason said and they both went running so they could intervene. When they arrived Clarisse was in the middle of bullying a boy with sandy blonde hair. His form was tall and thin yet muscular. Percy had to admit it was extremely attractive but that wasn't the point. He wore khaki shorts that went a little past his knee caps and a dark gray long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. On his face he wore glasses that seemed to account for fashion as well as help with eye sight. 

"It's something you wouldn't be able to understand," he said walking his long stride up to her. 

She held the book up to read the cover, "The Hound of the Baskervilles?" He ripped it out of her hands and in the process, something fell out from between the pages. "Oh," she said stooping down to pick it up grinning a horribly sly grin. "This is far more interesting." It was a men's fashion magazine with a fair amount of sexy shirtless poses. "You know I never pegged you as a queer!" she shouted. 

Suddenly the boy football tackled Clarisse to the ground and everyone around was stunned. 

"Oh you are so dead," Clarisse shouted back. She got up and charged the boy who was about to charge back when Annabeth came running out. 

"Toby stop!" she said. The boy skidded to a hault a second later because a rope of water shot out of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and wrapped itself around Clarisse's leg. It yanked her and she landed face first getting a mouthful of dirt. Slowly but surely, the rope began dragging her to the fountain. Jason looked over at Percy and found a devilish smirk on his face. 

"Percy stop, she's had enough," Jason said. With a shake of his head, Percy let her go. She got up and started walking toward them. 

"We wouldn't want Chiron getting involved," Jason said. 

She stopped dead in her tracks then glared at all three of them. "I will make you pay dearly for that." 

"Hey sorry about that," Percy said to Toby when he approached.

"No I should be thanking you," Toby said. "By the way I don't believe weve officially met yet, Toby Hollow. I started here a couple of weeks ago." 

They shook hands while Annabeth approached. "He is quite the bookworm," she said puttting an elbow on the boy's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that," he said blushing hard and putting his face down a little embarrassed. "Don't worry Toby, I already figured it out." 

Toby looked exasperated. "Wait, what? How!?"

"Well for one," she said pointing at Percy. "I use to date this one so I'm pretty clear of the signs. Second, I'm always seeing you staring at the eye candy in the Aphrodite Cabin," she said with a knowing smirk. "Mostly Mitchell." 

Toby turned even redder with blush. "Wow I didn't realize I was being that obvious." 

As they walked away, Jason leaned in closer to Percy and whispered to him. "If I'm right, I think Mitchell likes him too." 

As the day went on, they all got ready for the evening's game of Capture the Flag. When it came time, the whole camp gathered up. The captains assigned were Clarisse for red, and Annabeth for blue.

Annabeth picked first. "Poseidon!" Percy walked over to her with confidence.

Clarisse gave an evil grin which could only mean bad shit. "Zues!" she shouted and with a guilty look Jason went and stood by Clarisse.

They continued picking untill all were chosen. It ended up with the red team being, Ares, Zeus, Iris, Nemisis, Nike, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hypnos. On the blue was, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Tyches, Hephestus, Hecate, and Hebe. 

On the blue team, two Hephaestus guards were set up to guard the flag and another three for the jail. The Apollo cabin was set to guard the line. Nico was to be the "distaction" with his skeletons which Will wasn't too thrilled about. 

"Just don't do too much," he said. Poablo, Tyches cabin, and the Aphrodite cabin were the secondary defenses but only a few of the latter seemed to be interested in playing. the rest wanted to sit and gossip. However, Mitchell and Piper wanted to play so they were on the groups that went into enemy territory. 

Percy went on a team with Toby, Austin and Hazel while Piper, Annabeth, Malcolm, and Kayla were on another scout team. The rest of the groups were Athena campers and a couple of Hecate Campers that formed their own teams. When they went into enemy territory they all broke off. Soon Austin and Hazel broke off to cover more ground. As Percy and Toby walked, Toby started conversation out of nowhere. "How did you and Jason know you were in love with each other?" 

Percy's face reddened a bit at the sudden personal question. "Well honestly it took me a bit longer to realize it but when I did I realize that he made me feel safe, special, and loved, I knew that I could be myself around him 110%. Appearantly Jason had a thing for me since a couple of days after we met." 

Toby seemed interested by Percy's answer. "How did he convince you that he loved you?" 

"He showed me that he wasn't afraid of who he was and that he was able to do whatever it took to be by my side. He taught me to live everyday and we were a whole and not just individuals who console each other when things get rough." 

"You like Mitchell don't you?" Percy asked him. 

He could feel Toby reddening behind him. "Y-yeah I do," Toby said. 

"You know he likes you too right?" Percy said. 

Toby gawked in a bit of disbelief. "W-wait, a-are you serious!?" Percy nodded. "Oh yeah I asked hi-" 

"There you two idiots are!" Clarisse had found them and interrupted their conversation. She was followed by two other Ares campers. Percy brought up riptide, Toby took a click pen out of his pocket, clicked it, and it grew into a spear with a deadly metal spike. All three opponents were heavily armed and all came running in at once. Toby swung the butt of his spear and slammed it into someone's face. Percy blocked one sword with his shield, and collided swords with Clarisse. "Percy get down!" Toby shouted, Percy hit the deck getting a mouthful of dirt. Toby pushed a button on his spear and the tip opened up and belched fire. 

Toby turned on the spot and sent fire towards the attackers. "H-how the hell?" Percy began. 

"Are you gonna ask questions or run?" Toby said already booking it himself. Percy took off after him running towards their side. Suddenly he had a plan. He turned around and before he could shout his insult he almost burst out laughing. Running out of the smoke was Clarisse with a scorched face and no eyebrows. As they reached the borders Percy turned around and waited for Clarisse who's progress now resembled that of a locomotive. Quickly, Percy made two tendrils of water erupt and grab Clarisse by the wrists. She dropped her weapons without a choice and Percy walked up, patted her on the shoulder and said "You're out". When he set her down, she picked up her spear fuming with rage and punched him in the face. 

At that moment, Nico came into view racing across the creek with the flag in hand. "Blue team wins!" Chiron shouted. 

Jason came running into view as well and ran to Percy. "What the hell Clarisse?" he said.

"That was payback," she fumed looking a deep shade of red. Percy's eye only turned into a light bruise. Will checked it, gave him some ice. 

He heard footsteps coming from the other side and Mitchell went running over to Toby, "are you ok?" He said putting his hands on Toby's shoulder, "I heard and saw what happened!" 

Toby turned and looked at Percy who wink slightly, "y-yeah I'm fine just a little shaken thank you for checking," 

"No your not your lip has a gnash on it" Mitchell said indignantly, Percy looked and saw about a three inch scar slicing through Toby's lip. 

"I-it's nothing no need to-" Percy cleared his throat, interrupting him, "I-I mean it does hurt a little do you think I should get it taken care of?" Toby said shakily. 

Come the campfire later Percy didn't need it anymore. "Hey Jay?" Percy said, his head on Jason's shoulder watching the night's bonfire. 

"Yeah?" He asked tilting his head in Percy's direction. "I want to try to see if I can make the night on my own." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah I need to do it and prove to myself that I can make it through a night alone," Percy said lifting his head and looking into Jason's eyes. 

Waiting the firelight dance across his face. The blond slowly kissed him. "If you think that's what's right then I can't argue." Later Jason walked Percy to his door. "If you have any trouble, please come to my door," Jason said kissing Percy goodnight. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Percy said walking into the cabin. As his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep, a small voice, a gravelly voice that seemed to resonate from somewhere deep in his subconscious said, "Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I need to make my warning, starting next chapter it's going to get very very dark, but love shall prevail (hopefully). I do realize that the choosing process was wrong but that was the only to add, Clarisse getting Jason out of her way. I'm working on chapter 4. Please comment I LIVE for the feedback, I love you all!!!


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts getting dark, Percy has been possessed by Phobetor, and Jason turns to Will and Chiron for help, and Chiron suggests using campers to perform an "exorcism", only with some... Interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I promise I'm trying to be quick, let me know if i should keep going, I like writing this but let me know what u guys think.

Tartarus Effect 4

Jason walked up to the door of Cabin Three. He knocked on the door, knotted with guilt for letting Percy sleep alone the night before. The only good part being that Pecry didn't come to him last night. Maybe he slept well he thought. He knocked on the door again. "Percy?" He said knocking again. He tried the door handle, it turned. Uneasily he slowly turned the door knob as if the door was made of fragile glass. He walked into the dark cabin, and turned on the light, and his heart fell into his feet at what he saw. 

Percy was sitting slumped in a chair, in the middle of the back of the cabin. His eyes, were a golden, shining, sickening yellow with flecks of black protruding from the pupils like dark sun rays, and were slowly fluctuating in size like black sun rays. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in years. His mouth was slightly moving mumbling something to himself. Jason crept toward his boyfriend. "P-Percy?" He said softly. He got within inches of the side of Percy's head, and heard him mumbling something intelligible. "Είμαι phobetor θεός της εφιάλτες , i έρχεται διαβιβάσει να φέρει καταστροφή στην ανθρωπότητα , εγώ θα περικόψει όλους όσους μου αντιτίθενται . Στη συνέχεια, θα κατακτήσει τη γη και να αποδείξει τη δύναμη i χειρίζεστε μπορεί και θα κυριαρχήσουν τον ουρανό και τη γη ." He kept repeating the same thing over and over. 

Jason was startled, he didn't recognize the words. with each passing second having to watch this, Jason's heart did free fall into the depths of the earth itself. "P-Percy?" He said one last time not able to be live that this mess of a human was his boyfriend. Suddenly Percy's head jerked up and his hand shot out and snatched Jason's wrist with speed that would make Hermes jealous. "Percy," Jason grunted, trying without luck to pry his hands off but they were like steel, "Your hurting me"Jason kept trying to pry off Percy's hand. "What, demigod!?" Demanded Percy, but that wasn't his voice, it was a deep, gravelly sound, like nails on a chalkboard. Jason froze "LET ME GO!" He shouted and a loud crack of thunder rattled through the morning air. 

Percy let go and turned back to stare at the door mumbling the same words over and over again. Jason went tearing out of the cabin there were people already staring at Cabin Three. When Jason came running out as if shot from a canon they were more than startled. Jason went racing toward the Apollo Cabin. He slammed into the door way, his hands colliding with the sides of the doorframe. "Will" Jason panted. "He just left for breakfast," Austin said, Jason charged off. He ran up to Will, "You need to come with me now it's Benny all over again," he said into Will's ear frantically. "Right, ok Nico come to Percy's cabin" Will said. He, Nico and Jason speed walked to Cabin Three, and found Percy right where Jason had left him. 

All three pick up the son of Poseidon, and carry him to his bed, where he continues to mumble the same words. Will looked him over, "hand me a flashlight" he said holding his hand out not looking away from Percy, Jason found one and handed it to him. He shined it in Percy's eyes one at time. He flicked Percy's cheek, then for some reason turned Percy's head to the side and shouted "Percy wake up!!!" He turned the boy's head back and saw there was no change. "He is actually asleep but in a trance." as on was dumbfounded, What the hell? He thought. " Nico I need you to find Lou Ellen, Chiron and Clovis then get me a supply kit from the Infirmary," Nico turned and ran out the door, Will turned to Jason. "Jason I need you to find a bucket, fill it with water and get a rag" "why do you need Clovis and Lou Ellen?" Jason asked, "Well I can only imagine, that this is magic, black magic and she can identify that, and Clovis is the king of sleep and can verify that he is in fact asleep and that this is the same thing Benny has."

Chiron came running along with Nico, Clovis and Lou Ellen. "What's wrong with him?" Chiron asked, "He is asleep but obviously this isn't a normal sleep also I don't believe it's a coincidence that Benny was in the same sleep," Will said Chiron leaned down to listen to Percy, the centaurs eyes widened in recognition, "What? What's going on?" Jason said, He's saying 'Είμαι phobetor θεός της εφιάλτες , i έρχεται διαβιβάσει να φέρει καταστροφή στην ανθρωπότητα , εγώ θα περικόψει όλους όσους μου αντιτίθενται . Στη συνέχεια, θα κατακτήσει τη γη και να αποδείξει τη δύναμη i χειρίζεστε μπορεί και θα κυριαρχήσουν τον ουρανό και τη γη .', It means 'i am phobetor god of nightmares, i cometh forward to bring ruin upon humanity, i will cut down all who oppose me. then i shall conquer the earth and prove the power i wield can and will dominate heaven and earth." 

"Who the hell is Phobetor?" Jason asked, "He is the God of Nightmares," Chiron said with a worried look. "Nico give me a needle I want to test something," Will said. Jason was taken aback, "What the hell?" his voice began to rise, "My boyfriend is... Well I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, but you want to conduct an experiment on him!?" "Jason Grace do it," Will said looking up dead serious, "I'm doing this for a reason" Nico handed Will a needle and will stuck it into Percy's skin and pushed it about a third of the way down the needle. Then pulled it out with no reaction from Percy. "Is there a way to pull him out of it?" Jason asked, Lou Ellen put her hands over Percy's ears, "Let me try something," Her hands began to glow. Her eyes turned black as if they were all pupil, and there was a small flash and her hands flung away. 

"He has a tight grip but with Percy 'awake' I can't pull him out." Lou Ellen said, "But you guys said he was asleep." Jason said. "Phobetor has a lock o the subconscious part of Percy's brain and soul so when Percy's eyes are open the god is locked in," Lou Ellen explained. "But it is dangerous if not done carefully we could damage the integrity of his mind, or worse his soul." "Do it" Jason said, "As you aren't direct family you can't make that call," Will said, "Oh shut up Solace you know you'd be the same way if it was Nico" Jason said with a sneer. Annabeth walked in, "what the Hades is going on?" Annabeth said, "yeah his mom and stepdad make that call, I'm sorry Jason." One of Chiron's back legs kicked the fountain behind him and a spray of mist appeared, he tossed in a golden drachma, and said "Sally Jackson". An image of Sally and Paul appeared, She noticed Jason first, "hey Jason how are you?" She said startled but cheerily, which slipped away when she noticed his face, then saw Annabeth, then Chiron, and with each new person her face grew darker. 

"What happened Jason" Sally said seriously. Each did their best to explain the situation, in their own specific fields, Jason explained his story for her, Will in medical terms, Lou Ellen in mystical terms, Nico and Anabeth in trying to explain different causes to Phobetor being in Percy in the first place, then Chiron explained whatever was left. "Yes do it, Jason I want you to be my representative there," Sally said taking this very strongly. "Y-yes ma'am" Jason said, "But I expect to be kept in the loop and consulted," she said. "Y-yes ma'am" Jason said, "and Jason? It's gonna be alright I promise"she said with a reassuring smile. Chiron said "Thank you Sally I apologize for coming to you with such terrible news," "Thank you Chiron"she said and Chiron cut the message out. 

"Jason, Annabeth, we have to ask you to leave," Will said pushing them both out. Jason paced, tears ready to burst from his eyes. Annabeth went off to contact Thalia to let her know what was going on so that Jason didn't have to. Jason could do nothing but stand and watch a faint glow pulse in the windows of the cabin. Annabeth returned in a couple minutes, "Good news," she said, "The Hunters are in Manhattan and they are on their way right now." Jason went and hugged her. "Thank you" he whispered in shaky breaths into her ear. Minutes felt like years, he paced and knotted his hands together feverishly, while Annabeth sat on the front stoop. After a while a scuffle sounded, a loud one, someone shouted, then a loud crack as if a gun went off and someone screamed. Then the door flew open at an alarming speed and Percy walked out and walked straight up to Jason and kissed him. The kiss seared in him hopelessness, depression, and sorrow. When Jason pulled away wiping his mouth and sputtering he got a good look at the other boy. 

He was Percy but it was like he had a tint of black to him, his eyes were red, and the area around his eyes were black as if he hadn't slept in months. "Who the hell are you?" Jason demanded. "Why," the fake Percy said, in a gravely, terrifying voice, "I am Phobetor" he said with a mock bow, and a creepy devilish smile. He snapped his fingers and in a cloud of smoke he vanished. Jason and Annabeth charged into the cabin and found Lou Ellen holding her head as if to block out a loud noise, Clovis slumped unconscious in a chair, Nico, panting and trying, with the aid of Chiron, to look after Will who looked in so much pain, holding his arm, as if to support it. Percy was sprawled in his bed, pale as a ghost. 

"H-he isn't?" Jason stammered. "No he's unconscious," Nico said, "and recovering from a concussion, and a mini-coma, and very traumatic experience." Added Chiron. "Speaking of which," Annabeth said, "What the hell happened here?" Chiron stood up, "When you left, Clovis made sure Percy was asleep, Lou Ellen attempted to pull the god from Percy's mind but couldn't break him free, Nico tried to summon the god to see if that would help and it did a little too well, Percy began convulsing as Lou Ellen, screaming and eyes turning white as paper, pulled Phobetor through Percy's body, when he was fully out he broke Will's arm, He slammed both hands on Lou Ellen's ears, discombobulating her with a powerful smack, Nico shadow traveled with me into the bathroom and locked the door so the god couldn't get to us, we came out when we heard can the door slam." He said. 

Chiron put Will, and Nico, and Lou Ellen on his back, Annabeth helped Clovis, who was starting to regain consciousness, along. Jason sat next to Percy's bed. He tucked Percy in, and held the greek's hand and began crying. "I'm right here Percy, come back to me" he whispered kissing his boyfriends hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I promise it will pick up but I wanted to make a nice sentimental ending, next chapter will be a lot of flashbacks, so I'm going to be rewriting some parts of the books.


	5. Flashback Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Percy's recovery Jason remembers his past with Percy, and waits for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry this took so long I can't tell you how busy stuff has been, but I've worked hard just for you guys, please let me know what you think (a lot of this has been me rewriting parts of the books so... Yeah it's been interesting, enjoy!!

Tartarus Effect 5

Jason sat at Percy's bedside, the next day holding the the boy's hand close to his face. All he could do was sit and watch him as he slept. "Percy," he sighed putting the boy's hand up to his face so he could kiss it. "I miss you so much, and I know I saw you yesterday when I visited, but it feels like an eternity." He hoped Percy could hear him. "Your going to fight this," he said kissing Percy's knuckles, " I refuse to lose you again" He said gritting his teeth. "Not after... Not after last time."

\---------Flashback---------  
Jason sat on his bunk in his cabin, hunched with his knees to his trembling chin. There was a soft knock on the door. "W-what?" Jason said shakily. The door creaked open and he looked and saw that it was Piper and Leo. "Hey buddy" Leo said, sitting down in a chair across the small cabin from the bed, Piper sat next to him, and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "We realize that you are hurting," Piper said softly, "hurting" Jason said jerking his head up angrily, "You think I'm hurting!?" He turned more toward Piper now, "I only just watched my brand new boyfriend fall into Tartarus with his ex-girlfriend, and a giant spider-lady, yes Piper I'm just hurting" he said sarcastically and angrily. 

"I'm angry because it took me so long to admit my feelings to him," he said a fresh new wave of tears boiling up into his eyes, making his eyes actually look like storm clouds, raining. "I'm hurt because he didn't let me try to help him up, I'm sad and terrified because finally after I have the balls to admit to the guy I love that I do love him and he says he likes me too, he jumps into Tartarus, and I'm heartbroken because he may die down there and I can't save him." Jason finally sobbed and just let the tears fall. Piper rubbed his back gently shushing him gently into quiet sobs. "Jason," Piper said, "it's ok, your going to get him back, I promise," "H-how do you know?" Jason said shakily looking up at her with red, bloodshot eyes. "because you are going to lead us there and never give up on looking for the boy you love."

"Yeah man," Leo said, "and when we get there you can fly in on your horse as Percy walks out those doors, pick him up in your arms and ride off into the sunset... I mean after we defeat Gaea and all" Piper elbowed him, "Ow" he said. "What Leo means is, you will go ad rescue him, and remind him how much you love him by kissing him an d proving that nothing will ever keep you apart," "You know your a lot better and these kinds of pep talks than Leo is," Jason said his nose stuffed up and still somewhat watery eyes. "Yes well..." Piper said, pride all over her face, "my mom being Aphrodite makes this an area of expertise for me".

\------End ------

There was a knock at the door, Jason turned around, Thalia was at the door. She walked in and looked at Percy, "gods he looks like crap" she said. "Well I mean hosting a God would be brutal let alone a God of nightmares" said Jason. "True" Thalia said, "Jason when was the last time you left this cabin?" she said slightly shaking her head, as if to clear it. "Uhhhhhhhh..." Jason said, and Thalia pulled out her spear, "GO, go eat something, go outside, go shower, I can actually smell the hours you've spent in here on you, plus your getting a five o clock shadow, which take some sisterly advice, needs to go" he got up wanting to protest, but she pointed her spear at him, "I'll watch him now go before I kill you." 

Jason walked to his cabin, he took a shower, got new clothes, when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and there stood Thalia. "Thalia what the hell who's watching-" "Annabeth stopped by, besides we need to talk" She walked right in. "We haven't gotten to properly speak since the fight," she said sitting on the bed. Jason sat down a tad uneasy, "What do you mean?" He asked. I know that you and Percy are together and that he is my friend but I want to ask you as your sister and only living relati- sorry" she said putting and had to her chest and leaning to the side so she could be seen by the Zeus statue, " Only living HUMAN relative, I have to ask What is it about Perseus Jackson that makes you love him?"

Jason starred at his feet for a time, thinking, making a list, then looked up and calmly replied, "I love Percy Jackson because around him my life feels stable, I love Percy Jackson because he makes me laugh, I love Percy because, above all, I feel a connection to him, as old as Gaea herself," Thalia took Jason's hands in between booth of hers, "Jason I want you to be happy but I just want you to be sure" Jason held her gaze then said, without breaking he contact, without blinking, Stormy gray eye meeting stormy gray eye, and Thalia noticed a hint of a small flash in Jason's eye as if a flash of lightning danced across it. "Percy is the man I love, Percy is my soulmate, this I believe with every once of my being, so I will continue to help him fight this and any other issue he may face in the future by his side, as a team." 

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "I just wanted to be sure." They walked over to Percy's cabin together when they walked in Annabeth was putting a wet towel on his forehead, Jason walked over and picked up Percy's hand. 

\---------Flashback---------

Jason stepped through the door of Mist. "Sorry were late, is this the guy that needs killing?" Jason halted when he saw Percy laying lifeless form, "Oh my gods I-is he...?" "He is still alive" Leo said trying to force feed Percy ambrosia "Though that is easily rectified" Clytius' said coming from Percy's mouth. "Oh I'm gonna rip this bitches head off!" Jason screamed. After a barrage of attacks by him, Nico, Frank, Leo, and Piper, Hazel and Hecate, Jason gave one final kick to the giant's breastplate and it shattered. Hecate stabbed the giant in the head with two flaming daggers, Percy was stirring now, Jason ran to hm skidded to a halt and hugged him deeply, and pulled into a long kiss. "Wh-what the hell Jason" Percy said when he pulled away. 

"Could you two possibly wait til were back on the ship?" Leo said. "The place is unstable" Hecate said When she disappeared Jason hugged Percy again, "I missed you so much" Jason said. "Uh guys we have to go" Leo said, "Nico can you shadow travel us out of here?" Hazel said, "I doubt I could manage three of us right now" Nico said, they all grabbed hands, "Then let me help you," Hazel said and they appeared on a hill over looking the River Acheron. They all let go of each other except for Jason he still held Percy's hand. Nico blushed and looked away, suddenly Jason felt really bad and felt that he owed Nico an apology. 

\-------------End------------

Suddenly Percy, eyes still shut, took a deep breath in Thalia went running out the door to find Will and Chiron. Jason, started at first then started crying and kissing Percy's forehead and then his lips when he pulled away, those deep sea green eyes that seemed to hold the ocean's secrets met the stormy gray eyes that looked ready to unleash the power of lightning upon the world. "J-ja-Jason?" Percy managed weakly, "Yeah, yeah it's me baby I'm here," He said caressing Percy's face and slightly brushing his hair out of his face, and he put a hand gently behind Percy's neck and as if in slow motion lifted Percy's head up just enough to give him a loving passionate kiss that spoke all the unsaid "I love yous" 

There was a knock and Annabeth opened it and Will and Chiron asked in. "Could you two please leave?" Will asked politely, "b-but,-" Jaosn started, "we'll only be a couple of moments then you can come back" Chiron said. Jason and Annabeth left and sent Percy's mom an iris message. Jason started breaking down when he said he was awake. "Jason, sweetheart, it's ok, he's going to be ok" she said gently. Annabeth hugged him. Jason wiped his eyes "Ok" he sniffed, "And Jason?" Sally said, "Never lose hope, if there's one thing that boy has taught any of us it's that he stubborn, it would take a lot to kill him." Jason laughed and he and Anabeth both said at the same time "Yeah it does" they looked at each other and laughed. "And when it comes to people he loves, he will never stop fighting for them." There was a quick science as Jason realized, here was Percy's mother, best friend and boyfriend, the three people in the world that are closest to his heart. 

\----------Flashback----------

When they got back from seeing Asclepius, Percy took one look at Jason and gave a cat call whistle, "you, Jason Grace, look hot with glasses on." "Do you really think so?" Jason asked. "Hells yeah, where'd you get them?" "Asclepius," Jason said, sounding a tad troubled, "What happened?" Asked Percy, "I don't like it," said Jason, "the way Asclepius looked at Leo-" "Aw, he just sensed my heartsickness." Leo said with a weak smile, "You know, I'm dying to see Calypso." 

That's so sweet" Piper said "But I don't think so" Percy frowned at the vial in the middle of the table, "any of us might die right? We just need to keep the potion handy" "Assuming only one of us dies" said Jason "there's only one vial" "Well the prophecy said at least one will die, To storm or fire the world must fall" Leo said. "It could be either me or Jason," "I'm not letting it be Jason" Percy said wrapping an arm around Jason's waist pulling him close as if to protect him. "Gee thanks Percy, feeling that love all the way over here" Leo said with a sarcastic smile, "No Valdez what I mean is that it could also mean a sea storm, and if it has to be through storm then I'm taking his place." "Hahaha Percy your funny," Jason gave a very fake laugh. "I would never let you die for me so shut up!" 

Annabeth, Piper and Leo all rolled their eyes in complete unison, "You two are adorable but please stop you already sound like an old married couple" Piper said. Annabeth and her high-fived. Later, they walked back Percy's cabin, Percy closed the door and turned on the blonde. "Jason I won't lose you I don't care what Rachel, Apollo, or Delphi says they can go suck a rail road spike for all I care, but I can not, I will no lose you." "Percy you don't mean that and we both know that," Jason said. "Jason I won't lose you and if that means I have to die then so be it." "Perseus Jackson, quiet!" Jason said, "Gods you are so frustrating sometimes!" The door banged open and Buford's projection of Hedge said, "Drop and giv-" "Buford go away!" Jason shouted spinning around the smell of ozone filling the room,Buford scurried away and Jason slammed the door. 

"Percy I refuse to lose you and I will not let you give your life for-" Jason was cut off by Percy kissing him so hard they bumped into the door "Jason please shut up" Percy said and kissed him again, feverishly. Percy had a hand behind Jason's neck and the other on his chest. When next they pulled away Jason had enough time to pant out Gods I love you Percy!" The other boy smirked "I love you too babe" and they went back to kissing. 

\----------End------------

Jason was back in Percy's cabin, the son of Poseidon was sitting up in bed. they were holding hands. Thalia was in the dining pavilion with Annabeth, and Nico was helping Will both recover and help people in the infirmary. "Percy I'm so happy your ok" Jason said with tears in his eyes. "Jason, I will always come back to you" he said putting a hand under Jason's chin making their eyes meet, stormy gray with sea green, and slowly he pulled Jason into a kiss.

\-------Flashback---------

Once Jason and Piper returned to the boat after defeating Hercules, Jason went and found Percy, "Um hey Percy, can I talk to you real quick?" Percy looked and said "Yeah let's go to my cabin" When they walked in the door Percy shut the door, Jason walked to the far wall and turned around. "So what's up?" Percy asked. "So when we met you remember we had such a good connection and we worked really well together right?" Jason said not know really how to say it. "Yeah I remember" Percy said. "Well since then, I don't know I've been feeling a kind of draw to you I guess... ugh gods" Jason said rubbing his face. "Jase what's wrong?" Percy said, "Ugh, screw it, Percy ever since we met you've been most of all I can think about and I feel really weird saying this but, Percy I like you" Jason said and without thinking he stepped forward and kissed the Sea Prince. Percy looked startled and he pushed Jason off, and took a step back. "Look Jason, your an awesome guy I promise, but I'm with Annabeth, I... I'm sorry" Jason face burned like the fields of Asphodel, Percy turned and opened the door and walked out. 

A couple days later Percy was woken up by Jason knocking on his open doorway, "Hey we just set down in the water your up," Percy got up and was ready to leave but Jason stopped him. Percy couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jason looked. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for a couple of days ago, I shouldn't have done it I'm sorry I was way out of..." Jason was cut off by Percy kissing him. "Wait till our next stop then we can talk" Percy promised. But they never got around to speaking until after the twins were defeated. As soon as the two giants were killed Jason ran jumped into Percy's arms and kissed him. "What made you change your mind?" He asked, "It was always toward you since we met I was just afraid to admit that they were there." Percy replied, kissing Jason back. Then Piper, Bacchus, and Nico appeared and they had just enough time to pull apart before anyone saw. 

\-----------End------------

There was a knock on the door, Jason went and answered it, a man in a Hawaiian shirt, and a swimsuit was there. "Lord Nep- er I mean, Poseidon" "My dear boy," the man said "you may be my nephew, but as you are Percy's significant other just Poseidon." Poseidon walked over and sat on Percy's bed. "How are you feeling?" "Like shit but better" Percy said, "I don't know what has gotten into Phobetor," He's normally been a neutral party." "Well I can definitely tell you that that ship as sailed." Percy said matter of factly. "More important" Poseidon said turning to Jason, "You have my eternal gratitude for keeping Percy safe," Jason blushed, "I was looking up for him because I love him and I can't live without him." Jason said taking Percy's hand and looking lovingly into his eyes. "Well I would say keep him out of trouble but that is, in fact impossible," "Ugh daaaaaad" Percy complained, the god of seas raised his hands defensively. 

The next day Percy was out of bed and walking around with Jason's help of course. The day soon found them sitting on the beach, Jason's head on his. Both were shirtless, which Jason was absolutely loving. Suddenly Annabeth came running up to them, "Percy you gotta come now," "why what's wrong?" Percy said frantically standing up, "Your mom is in the hospital," Percy's face drained of color, "what? Why?" He said Annabeth was beaming, "Your mom's water just broke" Percy paled even more somehow. "He-her wa-" "Ugh gods, come on!" She said grabbing his hand, the three ran to the camp van and got Argus to drive them to the hospital. 

Out of the shadows of the woods outside camp a figure walked up to the street, his shadowy skin, black hair and dark clothes fluttered in the wind, and his yellow eyes gleamed, hands in his pockets, in his gravelly voice he chuckled, "I will see you soon Perseus, very soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should keep going on this string of events. Yes Sally is actually pregnant in the books I triple checked. The next chapter will be Percy seeing his baby sister being born and the reprocussions of hosting a God of nightmares. 
> 
> (Also let me know if I need to insert an alternate ending to this I won't start getting into next chapter til I get some feedback just so I know if I should keep this or leave it out)


	6. Author advice

Ok so yes last chapter I added something interesting, and I'm concerned whether or not to keep it, let me know whether I should keep it or create an alternate ending which will lilead to the exciting stuff quicker, to which I will hint only that Percy dives into depression which drives him down some very dark paths, so let me know if should add a new ending or if I should keep going to add another person to Percy's list of people to protect, I love you guys I hope you like the story, let me know if I should continue on this line.i hope to update as soon as I get some feedback cause of course I wanna write stuff you guys will want to read.


	7. Happiness in Different Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's sister has been born, but when Jason starts seeing a figure roaming around camp, he doesn't know if it's real or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it was supposed to post earlier but I couldn't get it out

They sped through the city heading for the hospital Percy got out of the car with Jason's help, "Percy why did you insist on doing this your still healing," Jason said as Percy struggled along. "and miss my little sister being born?" Percy winced as a stab of pain shot up his body, " no, never." "Gods you are so stubborn" Jason said rolling his eyes. "I thought that's what you liked about me" Percy said with a charming yet exhausted smile. As they walked though the door they bumped it on the way through and Percy's face drained of color. "Here" Annabeth said wheeling up a wheelchair, they sat Percy into the chair and a bit of color returned to his face. 

They went to the maternity ward but were stopped by a nurse, when they told them who they were there to see, the nurse said she would inform them when they could go see them. It took what felt like an eternity, Jason, holding Percy's hand and caressing it with his thumb, as the latter nervously bit his thumbnail. After the longest hours he'd ever experienced Percy and Jason and Annabeth were allowed to go and see them. When Percy was wheeled in, Sally was surprised. "Percy what on earth are you doing here?" 

"I needed to come and see," Percy said wheeling himself closer, "I couldn't stay away from seeing my new little sister." His mother sighed "I meant the news so that you wouldn't worry, i didn't mean for you to come all th way here and in your weakened condition." "Mom its ok i wanted to be here don't get mad at them." Percy said, "whatever, you know what's best for you Percy i wont stop you but someone needs to keep that head on straight." Sally said "Thats what Jason's here for" Percy said. Sally handed over the little girl, "Percy meet your new little sister Andromeda."

Percy picked her up and held her close, "hey there" he sad in a soft gently voice that made jason's heart melt, to see his boyfriend holding a child, suddenly a vision swiped across his mind of Percy and him in a house, and Percy holding a child, their child, just like that, just... without the wheelchair, "Im your big brother Percy" he said. The little girl opened her eyes, looked at him and gave a big smile and gave him a soft whack on the nose with her tiny fist. They all started laughing. 

A while later boredom found them on the ride back to the camp. Jason and Percy were holding hands in the back seats, Percy's head on Jason's shoulder. "You looked adorable with that baby," Jason said grinning, Percy, blushing said, "Its really hard to believe that i have a sister now." Annabeth was tuning the radio looking concerned, "Annabeth what is it?" Jason said, "Hopefully nothing" she said then "probably."

When they arrived back at camp Chiron greeted them, arms folded, along with Will Solace. "Where in Hades have you three been!?" Will demanded, "Percy's mom was giving birth and Percy wanted to be there," Jason said. Chiron's arms slackened a bit, Ms. Chase, Mr. Grace, Percy is still recovering and bringing him out of the protection of camp was very irresponsible." Annabeth looked very sorry, and Jason felt bad, he really did, but letting Percy see his new little sister was so cute he had no regrets at all. As they walked into the Big House he thought he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye, in the woods, but when he looked it was gone.

After getting chewed out by Will and Chiron Percy was forced to spend the next couple hours in the infirmary to get checked out and make sure he didn't "damage" anything. Jason had rolled his eye at that because there was no physical damage at all, but neither would shut up so he went with it. He was going for a walk in the woods, his mind kept going to Percy as they often did, usually it was about how amazing he was and how he was still wrapping his head around the fact that Percy, a boy he had yearned to have for what had felt like years, was finally his. toady they were about the events leading up to what's been going on recently. 

Several times he thought he saw someone lurking in the shadows, but when he looked there was nothing there. Soon Jason began wondering if maybe he was going crazy. Annabeth was working on arts and crafts so it couldn't be her, suddenly out of the corner of his eye something moved, he turned and it was still there. A male figure, a tall lean figure. As the figure walked closer he could start to make out details. "Percy?" Jason asked, The figure walked up, and it really looked like it was Percy. But as the figure stepped out of the shade, Jason finally saw that it almost is Percy, except for the eyes, yellow. 

"You" Jason said. "Me" said Phobetor in his usual raspy, clanky voice. "What do you want?" Jason asked drawing his sword. "Im checking up on my ex-host," the God of Nightmares said with a smile crossing his dark face. "I hear he's in a banged up state." "Yeah that you caused asshole!" Jason said and they began walking in a circle. "So" Jason said, still pointing his sword at the god, "what's your evil, diabolical plan?" The god laughed a horrible scratchy laugh like nails on a chalkboard, "Thats the beauty of it, its not my plan, but my master's." Jason extended his arm as far as it would go, and pointed pointed his sword straight at the fake Percy.

"And just who is that?" Jason asked, "The father of demons of course," Phobetor said, looking at a watch made of pure Onyx on his wrist "Im afraid I need to leave, cant keep the father of the new era waiting now can i?" He said, "We aren't finished yet" said Jason quickly poking his sword into Phobetor's cheek, "Oh my dear Jason Grace," the god said grabbing the sword by the blade and turning it away from him, "Of course we are" and he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke that blew away in the afternoon air.   
\----------------------------------- 

Percy got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom, the words that had started earlier began playing in his head again, "All your fault, Annabeth falling into Tartarus, All your fault, Leo's death, All your fault, Gaea's rising, All your fault," the list kept running and running, he dug in the cabinet and found what he was looking for, a razor blade. He rolled up his sleeve, "Your fault, All your fault, Bianca's death and Nico's isolation, all your faults," tears began to well up in his eyes. He placed the blade on his skin, and let it rake across his skin, and as it did the voices drained away in a tiny bloch of red. Footsteps on the ground outside of the infirmary, Percy frantically hide the razor, rolled down his sleeve and walked out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, who do you think is Phobetor's master is? Comment it and I'll let you know if your righteous


	8. The Blade Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is have issues with a new addiction and Jason is trying to find out what Phobetor meant,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long you wouldn't believe how busy I've been lately so I will try to take advantage of Christmas break to do more writing, I hope you like it. It's a bit short but next chapter the fun begins ;)

Tartarus Effect 7

Percy woke up the next morning, and and looked around. Will had surprised him yesterday. After he had hidden the razor, he had walked out after flushing the toilet to make it seem like he had been going to the bathroom not cutting himself with a razor. He sat up in bed, nobody was around, suddenly a tiny voice in the back of his head started speaking, "Fault, your fault, all of it," he shook his head to try to clear it, "Bob's death, your fault, Zoë's death, Your fault, Gaea's rising, your fault, couldn't keep your nose from bleeding you weakling," he covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, "Stop it please" he begged. "You cant drive me away,"said the voice, "I'm your conscience." He stumbled into the bathroom, hands shaking he tried to find the razor he'd hidden in the folded washcloth by the sink. He picked it up, rolled up his sleeve, he placed the razor on his skin, and let it trace a line of red across his arm and once again the voices were silenced, he let his head fall back in relaxation. 

He rolled down his sleeve. Placed the razor back in its hiding spot and walked out of the bathroom. Jason was walking in, "Ugh gods Percy i don't know how your able to wear long sleeves today, its gods awful hot out." Percy's blood drained from his face, "r-really cause I'm f-freezing" Percy stuttered, rubbing his forearm fervently. Jason let it drop but he was still suspicious. As soon as Percy got to his cabin he shoved his hand in the water and the scars disappeared, He'd have to get better at hiding them. As he changed Jason went to find Annabeth claiming he had to talk to her, a tiny voice in the back of Percy's head told him to walk into the bathroom, he found a razor and held it up taping the tip of the blade. 

When Jason found Annabeth, he told her everything that had happened, with his conversation with Phobetor but also the strange fact of Percy's dress choice. "Hmm im not sure what's happening to Percy but keep me updated please and the other answer you wont like at all." "Oh gods," said Jason "what s it?" She looked away like she couldn't look him in the eye when she said it. "When we were leaving Tartarus we got stopped by Tartarus himself, and technically he is the father of all monsters." "So your saying that the god of the pit of eternal damnation is trying to use my boyfriend as a time share?" she nodded matter of factly, "Kinda yeah" "Should I tell him" Jason asked. "Not yet i want to know what's going on with him," Annabeth said. 

Percy Rolled down the short sleeve shirt he'd changed into "I should tell Jason" he said to himself, "ugh gods no" said the voice in his head, "Please ill bet he blames you too and just doesn't want to say it," Percy stopped, usually the voices stopped after the cutting, so he rolled up his sleeve, and cut again, then again. When the voices finally left he'd done it six times, and after he'd made a small cut on his wrist the voices had finally gone. Jason walked back in, Percy, putting his watch on, turned around scratching at his shoulder, "Did you find her?" He asked, pocketing his hand, "yeah i did" Jason said a tad skeptical. "What's wrong?" Percy asked, "Are you doing ok? You seem to be scratching your arms a lot lately," Percy started to get a tad irritated "Jason I'm fine its just a small itch, nothing to worry about."

Jason was taken aback, Percy had never spoken to him like that before. "I just want to make sure your ok" Jason said a bit of hurt in his voice. "Can you help me practice fighting?" Percy asked, "sure" Jason said. They walked to the arena hand in hand, "im happy your recovering so well," Jason said, "Well im not done yet," Percy said, "I know that but its good to at least kind of have you back. They sparred for a while then jason accidentally gave Percy a cut on the upper arm. "Oh gods Percy are you ok!?" Jason said rushing over, "Yeah im fine" Percy said "it'll heal". They continued sparring the they went back to Percy's cabin. Percy changed and they kissed and Jason left to go to his cabin to change. Percy looked in the mirror t had been hours without hearing the voices Percy actually felt happy. 

"All your fault, " the voice said, percy froze, "Luke's death," Percy felt weak in the knees, and he stumbled to the bathroom, "Beckendorf's death, Your fault, you practically killed him yourself," Percy began to tear up he took the razor blade and he cut again. Later that night at dinner Jason was eating when he thought he saw something on Percy's arm. " what's that on your arm?" Jason asked, Percy looked startled and said, "oh that? Thats a cut that never healed from the fight with Gaea" Jason didnt think much of it til he brought it up to Annabeth and she said that he never gets scars the water healing properties heal everything, "Why would he lie about that?" Jason asked, "Im not sure but i think you should definitely keep an eye on it" You are so brave Jason, at your age to know what you want and have the person you love" Annabeth said, Jason laughed "yeah remember his reaction when my dad talked to him?" 

\----------Flashback----------

Zeus breathed a heavy sigh and looked into Jason's eyes. "From birth you were destined to be Hera's... to appease her wrath. Even the name Jason was her choice. You did not ask for this. I did not want it. But when i gave you over to her...I had no idea what a good man you'd become. Your journey has shaped you, and your future, it has made you both kind and great." The thunder god looked over at Percy talking to his father, "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus said. Percy looked over and walked over to the king of the gods. "I understand you have become my son's partner?" "Y-yes sir," Percy said nervously, Gods he's so freaking cute when he's nervous, Jason thought. "I hope you realize that i will be watching to make sure that you treat him the way he deserves to be treated" Percy found his courage, he stood up straight, puffed out his chest a bit and gave Zeus back a stare just as stern, "There is no other way id ever dream of treating him" Zeus seemed satisfied, his face softened, "You are both very brave," he said watching Jason walk over, put an arm around Percy's waist and put his head on his shoulder.  
\---------------------------------

That night Percy feel asleep in Jason' arms, and he was in the middle of a sweet dream about him and Jason building a life together, and living in it when suddenly through the haze of sleep came a voice, "Your fault, all your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if anyone has any stoutly ideas or chapters or even one shots please let me know I will try to update ASAP I promise let me know if you want me to keep going with this story


	9. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's problem comes to light and it doesn't end pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry this is taking so long and I know this is short but I wanted to post before the New Year. I promise I'm working on the next chapter now, but it's 3am so I'm doing my best

Tartarus Effect 8

The next morning Jason woke up and decided to kiss Percy awake. As usual the dark haired boy snapped awake then relaxed and kissed back. When they finally got up they went to breakfast for a seemingly normal day. Percy went to get food and Annabeth pulled Jason aside, "Have you noticed anything?" "Other than the fact that he's itching his arm a lot there's nothing out of the ordinary." Jason said. "Hmm" Annabeth said, "surely its not a sign something is wrong right?" Jason said hopefully, "Im not sure but keep an eye n it and please tell e what happens" she said, "you got it" Jason said.

Jason rejoined Percy at the cabin 3 table. "So how'd you sleep?" "Not too bad" Percy said with a slightly fake smile. Jason passed it over. They ate, talked laughed everything seemed fine. Again Jason thought he saw something on Percy's arm, but when he looked he saw nothing. He let it go chalking it up to his imagination. When they were done they went for a walk, "Hey Perc, are you doing ok?" Jason asked, "Y-yeah im fine," Percy said, which Jason wasnt all too convinced was genuine. Later that day Jason had been feeling uneasy, he didnt try bringing it up again for fear of Percy getting mad even though when he'd brought it up to Annabeth she said he should confront Percy about it. They got into Percy's cabin when Jason brought it up. 

"Percy please tell me what's going on with you, your not acting yourself" Jason said walking up to him. Percy wrapped his arms protectively around himself. "Im fine, honest." Jason put a hand on Percy's shoulder and felt a series of bumps, and Percy pulled away, sluggishly the wires connected n Jason's brain as realization dawned on him. He felt the color drain from his face. He walked up and yanked up Percy's sleeve, and gasped. "Percy what the fuck!?" On the boy's shoulder was a series of scars. "Your cutting yourself?" Percy cringed, "wait how is that even possible the water heals you?" "It doesn't heal for some reason" Percy said, "How could you do this Percy? You have all of us here to help talk it out" Jason pleaded. 

Percy suddenly rounded on Jason, "do you have any idea what its like falling into Tartarus? Dealing with that kind of pain and suffering, the things i had to go through?" Percy started to raise his voice, "Your Mr. Perfect, Mr. Hero, not caring what happened you just came over to help us because it was part of the mission," Percy spat. Jason got defensive right back. "Excuse me!? Do you not realize how worried I was? To have to watch the boy i loved fall into Tartarus and worry i might never see you again? And then have all this shit happen afterwards?" "Oh please, you were happy i was gone so you could lead again." Percy said. 

Jason saw a sparkle of yellow in Percy's eye, he didnt even want to yell or be mad, but he couldn't help it. "Ive worked my ass off to help you feel better, to comfort you, to keep you safe!" Thunder rumbled, "I love you Percy!" "Dont make me laugh Grace," Percy spat back, "You were looking for an excuse to be the hero again, to be the leader, if thats true go back to your Roman camp, i dont want you here!" Jason knew the words weren't Percy's that something evil was in him but it still hurt, Jason could feel his heart breaking, "Percy i cant watch you do this to yourself," Jason said calmly opening the door, "I love you too much to watch you spiral out of control," and with that he walked out.

The next thing Percy knew he was standing in his cabin alone, Hadn't Jason been right there? He thought. Then he noticed the other him standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He demanded, "where is Jason?" The figure chuckled, i imagine running off heartbroken somewhere, do you not remember?" "I-" Percy said, "Oh right yes i was inhabiting your body of course you don't." The figure explained what had happened, "and so Jason stormed off claiming he no longer loved you, and how could he ever love someone as pitiful and disgusting as you?" 

Percy's heart shattered, "i-i... what?" The figure waved his hand like it didn't matter, "well nothing you can do now he's probably gone by now, left to never return, but again i mean, what does he have to come back for, after you broke his heart. "I... did what?" Percy said stunned still, "Yes dear boy, the son of Jupiter hates you now," the voice hissed in his ear, "he said he could stand to see you, and that he was sick of babying you," Percy stumbled to the bathroom, "yes" the figure cooed in his ear, now' the time, do it" Percy took the blade, put it against the veins in his wrist, his hand trembled "I-I...I cant do it," " you might add well, nobody cares about you anymore." The figure said, Percy was about to do it when the figure snapped its fingers drawing Percy's attention making him cut harder and deeper than he intended, immediately blood started flowing quickly, Percy knew something was wrong but it was too late. A second later his body hit the ground, convulsing. The last thing Percy remembered hearing was a knock on the door and the figure saying in Percy's voice, "What?".   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Jason made it just inside his cabin door before he sunk to the ground and let loose his tears, his heart was shattered. After about five minutes, maybe ten, he wasnt sure a soft knocking came from the door behind him. "Jason?" Piper's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Jason please open the door, please talk to us" "jason please come out" it was Annabeth. Jason couldnt help himself he got up and opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, "w-what" he sniffed. "What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"What was what?" Jason asked. "All of camp was shaking, and we heard shouting coming from Percy's Cabin then you came walking out looking like total shit and slam the door," Annabeth said. "P-percy w-was cutting" he said as a fresh new wave of tears over took him. "H-he wants me to leave him alone, i need to leave for a couple days, i dont know, ill probably go back to-" "No, you are not leaving," Annabeth commanded, " Annabeth he made it quite clear that-" "I don't care what he said that's not something he'd say" Jason looked down "Well it sounds like somethings changed," "Yeah him," Annabeth said thoughtfully, "please go away before i get teary again." jason said. 

He started to close the door but Annabeth put her foot in the door, "Jason Grace you are going back over the that cabin now or so help me i will drag you over by the ear." Piper said charm speaking Jason. Jason reluctantly obeyed, he slowly closed the door and walked over the Percy's Cabin. He knocked, "what?" Percy's voice spoke awkwardly, "P-percy?" "What the hell do you want?" his voice came from inside, " i-i just want to talk, if you've calmed down enough," Go away, gods i can -t even stand to listen to you speak anymore" Jason's inside curled into the weirdest positions. Then he heard something heavy drop, and he didnt hear Percy speaking anymore. 

Jason knocked on the door again, "Percy are you ok?" No answer, "Percy!?" Annabeth and Piper walked over, Jaosn started hitting the door with his shoulder, the door flew open and Jason found Percy laying in a pool of blood, unconscious. "OH MY GODS PERCY!?" Jason yelled, Piper screamed, Annabeth ran for help and Jason sat there holding Percy, as he bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so please don't hate me I hate doing this myself but I needed a little drama in there and people kept saying do it do it, please comment if u think I should keep going with this I love your guy's opinions, Happy New Years to you all!!!


	10. How to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is rushed to the infirmary, he's in danger because for some reason the water won't heal his wounds and they are too secre for ambrosia or nectar to heal on their own, meanwhile Jason is struggling after what Percy said, can they move forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I'm working as hard I can on the next chapter, enjoy

Tartarus Effect 9

Percy was dying. Three of the Apollo kids and Chiron followed Annabeth back. They took him to the infirmary, his eyes rolled up in his head, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth tried to stay with him but they were kicked out by Will and Austin. Will finally stopped the bleeding but only after he'd lost a lot of blood. They worked trying to make sure he stayed either conscious or at least alive. They worked for an hour, eventually they had to change the bandaging twice. They needed to use CPR to get him breathing again multiple times. After two hours Will came out with an exhausted but grim face. 

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. Will looked away as if unable to meet Jason's gaze, No Jason thought. "His heart has stopped," Will said. Jason pushed past him, his hand sparking. Fueled by rage, sadness, terror, and determination. As he walked over he said "Ok you dirty selfish bastard, you are not leaving that easy, you are coming back to me if i have to brave the underworld" he slapped his hand on Percy's chest and shot a jolt of electricity into Percy whose body jerked at the jolt and his breathing came back. Will stared eyes wide, "there you go" Jason said. Once Will got him stable he fed him ambrosia. "and you didn't do that earlier why?" Piper asked, "well i had to make sure the wounds closed didnt i?" Will said with a sarcastic smile. 

"Why didn't you put him in contact with water, it heals him" Annabeth said, Jason spoke up, "He said it hasn't recently for some reason, thats how he's been retaining the scars." Will looked at his patient, "He needs to rest." Jason looked at him, "do you mind if i sit with him?" "No its fine you can," Will said. 

Percy was surrounded by darkness, then a room came into focus, he was in a dark cavern, a man on a boat stood looking at him, he held his hand out, "Do you have payment?" He shook his head, and the man put down his hand, and looked ahead, then it is not yet your time Mr. Jackson," and he was once again consumed by the suffocating darkness. Then slowly everything came into focus, it was night, He was on a bed, in the infirmary, again. He looked around and sitting in a corner of the room was a blonde boy asleep, "ugh" Percy said, groggily, the boy woke up, "Your awake." It was jason, "Y-your here" Percy said, "Why odd you say it so surprised?" Jason said. "Well i mean after earlier..." he trailed off. "Look I really dont want to talk about earlier," Jason said, getting up.

"i just wanted to make sure you were ok," he said not looking at Percy, "I need to go let the others know your awake" as jason reached the door Percy said, "Will you be able to come by later?" Jason turned his head but only enough for Percy to see the side of his face, his hand on the door frame, "Ill try to yeah," he sounded so sad, and then he was gone, and Percy let the tears fall.

Jason walked into the woods, letting the moonlight wash over him, he walked thinking about everything that had been said between them. He loved Percy, he would always love Percy, but he questioned whether or not Percy loved him anymore. He had been so sure about Percy he thought he'd felt the spark of love between them, "did i just imagine it?" He said out loud. He slumped against a tree and began to cry. 

Annabeth found him in the morning slumped against the tree. "Jason Grace what are you doing out here?" She said, her hands on her hips. "I-i went for a walk" "uh huh, yeah, Percy said you left as soon as he woke up last night, why I'd that?" She asked. "I dont..." he trailed off, "he said you said you were coming to find me." "I couldn't be there, not with what happened" she laughed. "So you left him alone, a boy on suicide watch, do you have any idea how stupid that is?" "I-i..." Jason tried to speak. "Shut up and go talk to him, gods you both are dense." She said pointing back to the infirmary. Jason walked back and when came to the door Percy had Piper, Rachel, Leo and Grover by him. "Come on boys we have to go do that thing," Piper said, "what thing?" Leo said, "that ONE THING" Piper said speaking really loud and pulling both out by the ear.

"H-hey" Percy said. "H-hey" Jason said a tad uncomfortably. "Do you remember anything from the other night?" Jason said nervously scratching the back of his head. "Vaguely" Percy replied, "considering i was possessed the whole time im surprised i remember anything at all." "Are you really planning on going?" Percy asked. "I honestly dont know" Jason said and Percy's shoulders sagged. "O-oh" Percy said. "Percy, I love you,"Jason said and Percy perked up a bit, "but that was a seriously intense fight, even though it may not have been you, those were your thoughts, weren't they?" Percy's eyes started to well with tears. "Y-yeah they've been there for a while since we met." "Why?" Jason asked, "you know i love you more than anything", Percy's face got red. "It might have something to do with Zeus being your dad or something, i honestly dont know, maybe its that you seem to take things so calmly and your so brave whereas im just a sniveling coward." Jason stared at him, "Percy your are one of the bravest people I've ever met" 

Jason walked over an d placed a hand gently onto Percy's face. "Remember that i do love you Percy, always." Percy leaned into the hand and when Jason pulled away Percy had to catch himself so he didn't fall over. Jason walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember please comment I like the feedback, how do you think they'll be able to heal? Do you think Jason will leave?


	11. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is pouting and Annabeth needs to find a way to snap him out of it, especially when Percy runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I have had so much work to do plus a funeral, then work got busy and I had hard core writers block but I'm literally in the process of beginning the next chapter, enjoy!!

Tartarus Effect 10

Jason sat on his bed a couple of hours after leaving Percy he was crying about losing him, he didn't want to lose him, he was madly, insanely in love with him. A small voice in the back of his head said, "but he shouldn't be thinking those things, after all I've done for him, its not his place he should be thanking me, i was the one wh tried to put his pieces back together" "but he seemed so hurt," Jason thought. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "Jason Grace!" it was Annabeth. Another set of loud pounding comes from the door. "Jason Grace open this door now!" Jason ignored her. "Jason you have three choices" said Annabeth, "you can open the door, I can kick the door open, or i can get Piper to charm speak you into opening it." Jason rolled his eyes. She'd never kick the door down he thought to him self. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the door flew open. Jason jumped up as Annabeth, Racheal, and Piper walked in.

"Are you insane!?" He shouted. "Are you!?" She demanded. "No I'm not the one who just kicked a door down!" Jason said pointing at the door. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No your just the idiot who just left the perfect boyfriend because he has self image issues!" "No i don't" Jason said defensively "He shouldn't be thinking those things, if he truly cares," Annabeth just stared at him silently, Jason got close to her, "he's the one with the issues, not-" He was cut off by Annabeth smacking him straight across the face with a loud CRACK. As the smack resonated around the room a deafening crash of thunder filled the air. And the smell of ozone became overpowering. Racheal looked stunned and Piper looked on in horror with her mouth covered in a gasp.

Jason slowly turned his head back to her, a dangerous look in his eye that said Dont you dare touch me! The air around him humming with power and static. Annabeth's eyes were full of rage and her stormy gray eyes seemed to be withholding Hurricane Katrina. "You have no idea what that boy has been through." her eyes welled up a bit. "You are being selfish, and petty" Jason began to speak but Annabeth cut him off. "That boy loves you, more than anything, he's told me." "Then why did he think that way about me?" Jason asked. Annabeth took a second to stare at him. "He was possessed!" She said loudly. "Jason please he's a wreck right now." Piper said in a small voice. "You will go to him, he's in his cabin, and you will apologize and make up, you two are not breaking up do you hear me?" Annabeth said. "What if he still feels that way?" Jason asked shakily. 

"You will get through it," Piper said, filling her voice with charm speak. Jason walked out of the building in a sort of trance. He walked to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door. No answer. The girls joined him. Jason turned the handle and it opened. The place was empty, there was a note on the night stand next to Percy's bed. It said:

"Whoever finds this, im leaving. Without Jason i dont know what purpose i hold anymore. I cant take being around him if he wont love me, and i have to find a way to live with the mistakes I've made and the damage and sorrow I've caused people who care for me. I dont know where im going but Annabeth i will try to keep in touch, and tell mom and Paul im fine. 

Percy"

Annabeth folded her arms. "This is what you drove him to" "we need to find him," Jason said. He went to the fountain and summoned a message, "Show me what happened to Percy" he said. An image of Percy running through the woods appeared. He was looking behind him as he ran as if running from something. There was fog all around suddenly two ropes shot out. Not ropes... seaweed. They wrapped around Percy's neck and waist and jerked him back. Jason watched on in horror as the chains dragged Percy back. Piper and Annabeth had their mouths covered, Jason felt his color draining away. Jason turned to face the girls, "th-this is all my fault." 

Annabeth hurried out of the cabin. Piper running behind her. "We need to tell Poseidon, and Tyson they will be able to help." Jason ran after her, "Annabeth im helping to." Annabeth whirled around, "you've done enough, first your all high and mighty and prideful, now your a sniveling pathetic loser!" Thunder rumbled, "Annabeth he is my boyfriend and i will rescue him im not asking your permission." He said his voice sounding dangerous. "Annabeth smiled, "good."  
\-----------------------------  
Percy woke up and the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was underwater. Next thing he noticed was the fact that his ankle was chained to a rotting and decaying throne made of coral. In the throne was a middle aged man with black hair with flecks of white. He noticed that Percy was awake. "Ah the boy is awake" he said with a smile. A young man swam in, he had shoulder length hair and a cut over one eye he also had a gray tint to his skin. "W-where am i," Percy asked, frightened. "And who are you." "Ah yes allow me to introduce myself," the older man said, with a mock bow, " I am Pontus, the primordial sea god, and this is my son Thaumas." He said indicating the younger man with the long hair.

Thaumas looked at Percy eyeing him up and down as if checking out a slab of meat. "He certainly is a bit of eye candy dad, nice pick." "I think im going to be sick" Percy said holding his stomach. Thaumas swam up, and looked Percy creepily in the eyes, "mmmm its just the butterflies beautiful," he said with a wink "they'll go away." He blew Percy a kiss and swam away backward, staring at him. He turned to Pontus, "why am i here?" Percy looked around in bewilderment. "How did i get here last i remember i was being chased by something i cant remember what though..." "Well," the sea god replied with a dangerously pleasant smile, "We are trying to re-take control of the seas, and what better way to take control than with Poseidon's favorite son chained at our feet."

"But why are you trying to take over?" Percy asked, Pontus raised an eyebrow, "well my boy, with Tartarus attempting to rise and rule over the earth, he asked me to be in charge of the seas, naturally i agreed" he said with a laugh. "You wont get away with this." Percy said. Pontus laughed again, "why of course i will, I already have!" "So what do you plan to do with me now that you have me?" Percy said determined not to show any fear. "Well Thaumas wanted to make you his sex slave," Percy's insides churned. "I wanted to make you my personal servant and slave." it still was much less disturbing Percy thought. "But i think we'll be able to compromise" Pontus said with an evil smile. He turned and swam away. 

A few moments later Thaumas swam back in. "W-what do you want?" Percy asked nervously. The god put his hands on Percy's shoulders, they were clammy and shifted between warm and cold. Percy shuddered in disgust, Thaumas apparently misread the action. "Oh I'm sorry my beautiful are you cold?" He pulled Percy close to his chiseled, gray, clammy chest. One of Thaumas' hands began to caress Percy's head as if comforting him, "i only wish i could have you all to myself." Percy's heart sank dreading that thought trying not to imagine that. "I hate sharing you my prize," he said. Percy felt his heart hit the ocean floor, and the color drain from his face, as the clammy hand began traveling down his body.   
\---------------------------------  
Jason was in the middle of a call to Sally. He confessed everything that happened. At first she seemed disappointed in him which he decided he didnt like it when that look was on her face. Then when he said Percy was kidnapped she turned to a worried, concerned face. ''Jason," she said, "i promise we'll figure it out, you'll find him, i believe in you guys." Then she turned to a warning look, "as for your fight and... um what happened, i suggest you grovel and beg for his father's understanding and mercy." Jason swallowed, "Mrs. Blofis, I'm sorry i really am, i honestly dont know what came over me." She thought for a second, "well if you say that a fear god was possessing him then thats probably what came over you." She said. 

"Regardless, i will tell Percy's father not to kill you," Jason's face drained of color," but Jason," she said with a hard stare. "Y-yes?" He said sheepishly, "Im putting my son's life n your hands, if he dies i am coming after you and believe me the sea god will be the least of your worries" Jason puffed out his chest and put a confident determined look on his face. "I will find him and bring him back, even if it means crossing the fields of Asphodel or even Tartarus itself to find him." Sally smiled, "there's the Jason I know and more importantly the one Percy loves." Then the call ended. He turned around and Annabeth was behind him, "everyone's here and ready." She said. "Then lets get to work" he said and they walked out the door to gather the searchers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so not going to lie I played with a lot o ideas I know I'm turning Percy into the universe's punching bag, but I have some ideas for what to do next, I hope to post soon, meanwhile, long live Jercy!!!!


	12. Percy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is desperately looking for Percy, using friends, hunting monsters, meanwhile Percy has... other problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok heads up this is a shorter one, I wanted to update again and it's been a while, also I'm building up for the bext chapter which will be big. Enjoy

Tartarus Effect 11

Percy curled up on the sea floor. Thaumas swam out of the room. Percy was shaking trying to comfort himself. Which led him to thinking about things that kept him calm and lowered his anxiety, which of course brought back cruel memories. Jason laying next t him, his arms curling around his body like vines, gently kissing the back of his neck... "no" Percy said aloud, his eyes tearing up again. "He doesn't want to be wth me anymore, i doubt he even knows or cares where I am." 

\----------------------  
Jason 

Jason ran right up to the feet of the Cyclops that loomed ahead if him, and slashed it in the leg. With a howl of pain it collapsed holding wound in its leg. Jason walked over to its head, and looked into its big eye. "Last chance" he said, lifting his sword up. "Where is he?" the cyclops looked at him defiantly, "do want you want, you'll never find him." A huge smile filled the beasts face. Jason let out a yell and plunged the sword into the cyclops' neck. It burst into an cloud of dust. Piper walked out from behind a nearby tree. 

"There you are." Piper said Jason spun around with alarming speed, the point of his sword coming up less than a centimeter away from Piper's nose. She let out a squeak of a gasp. He had a wild, animalistic look in his eyes, they were bloodshot and sunken, then to add the puffiness that gave away that he'd been crying recently. "Sweet Zeus" she said holding her hands up, "its me Piper, I promise." Jason lowered his weapon. "He didn't know or say anything" Jason grumbled. "Jason we need to head back to the meet up point," Piper said, "its getting late." He grudgingly followed, "besides," she said, "you wont. Be rescuing anyone in that state, you need your rest."

They walked back to the area where Argus had stopped the camp van. They and a few others from both camps made a trip to the last known area where Percy was, a forest ways away from camp. Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Ms. Ol' Leary, Tyson, Grover, Will, Leo, Frank were all there waiting when they got back to the van. "No sign?" Nico asked, Jason shook his head sadly. "We'll find him" Annabeth said. They all climbed in and rode back to camp. 

\-----------------------------------  
Percy

Percy laid down, his arms folded over him, then he knew someone was behind him. He didn't know if it was a shift in the current around him or if he heard the swimming, but he soon felt the weird, clammy hands caress his skin. He shuttered and squeezed his eyes shut, Thaumas must have assumed it was a shiver of pleasure or something because a second later he spoke into Percy's ear. "Mmmm yes i feel it too, that shiver of pleasure." He whispered the words into Percy's ear like a snake. "A-actually I-I dont know i-if im up to anything r-right now." Percy said. The grip on his arm tightened, and he felt a hot disgusting breath next to his ear, "I didn't ask if you were in the mood, I said I was."

Thaumas yanked on Percy's arm, turning him so he was laying on his back, "i-i said I dont want t-to." Thaumas' hand smacked across Percy's face. "And I said I did!" Percy tried on ce again to bend the water to his own will. It didnt work. Percy squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh no dont close your eyes" Thaumas said "I want you to enjoy and savor every second," he was giving what he probably assumed sounded like a cats purr when it sounded like the guttleral scratch and scrape of claws on metal. He tried again to use his powers to get himself away, when suddenly he couldn't breathe he began clawing at his own throat digging his nails in. "Tsk tsk." Thaumas said into Percy's neck, "you keep forgetting, i can control the water around you, I'm more powerful, so if i want you to live then you do, but if i want to kill you or punish you..." Percy felt his face going red, the desperate need to breathe so absolute that the thought consumed his mind so that it was all he could think of. 

When he could breathe again he gasped and choked, and wretched. "So remind me my beautiful one, who's in charge?" Thaumas whispered in Percy's ear. "Y-you a-are" Percy gasped "thats right!" The god said happily, "im glad were on the same page." he purred as he wrapped an arm around Percy's waist, making the boy shudder and wish for it all to be over. "Now where were we?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jason tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep so he got up out of his bed, and walked across to Cabin 3. He got into Percy's bed and pulled Percy's pillow closer to him, and he wept. "I will find you" he whispered into the pillow his eyes squeezed shut. "I will always find you." And with that he fell asleep. 

He dreamed about being underwater. The environment shifted forward around him and suddenly he saw a reef with a boy laying on it. The boy had dark hair, his body was covered in cuts, bruises and scrapes. He was crying. "Percy" Jason said, his eyes welling up with tears. "Where are you!?" He shouted. Then a gray, clammy skinned guy that looked about twenty came up and slowly, caressed his side. Jason seethed with anger. Suddenly the dream pulled back out, back out of the water, to the shore and over to a sign that said Raritan Bay. "Got you" Jason said with a smirk. Then he sat bolt up right in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm probably nearing the end I think I had one way I wanted to finish it, which would lead to another story being written. Or I can just end it and say "Happily ever after!" Let me know what you guys think, also, if you have any one shot ideas that I can use for this story please feel free to share.


	13. The Battle for Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sets out to save Percy and has to fight to get him back, he has his friends begind him to help back him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, between Finals, going to war with a professor over a grade, work busy days at work, then my high school drama teacher retiring, I've been hella busy and my betas were busy, and we've been scrambling to get this chapter out I would've posted sooner if I could I promise.

Jason

Jason told Annabeth and Piper about his dream the next morning. "Are you 100% positive that you remember that correctly?" Annabeth said. "Yes, I swear on the river Styx that’s what I saw." Jason said. "We need to tell Percy's parents" Annabeth said. "Perhaps Poseidon can help us get him." Piper said thoughtfully. "I’m not sure if he could," Jason said, "in my dream Percy couldn’t control the water because the two gods' influence overpowered Poseidon's." "Well at the very least we should be able to get Tyson to help," Annabeth said. "Frank too!" Jason realized, "we can get him to turn into some sort of sea creature and help look for him." "Just... not a goldfish again," Piper said and the three of them smirked remembering Atlanta.

They found Frank in the Ares Cabin. They asked him and he said "of course I want to help!Percy is my friend too." Jason led him to the big house where Annabeth, Will, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Rachel, Chiron, Calypso, Reyna, Grover and Tyson were all gathered. They convened around the ping pong table. On it was a map of the area from Jason's dream, Raritan Bay. "We will be going up against gods," Annabeth was saying, "so we need to be prepared for a hard fight." "Not only that my dear," said Chiron, "but we face the original sea god, the primordial one." "We also need to be very careful," the old centaur continued, "because the other god in Jason's dream, if his description is correct, is Thaumas, embodiment of the sea's most dangerous aspects."

"Who do we need for this fight?" Reyna asked, Arum and Argentum by her side. "Obviously I’m going." Jason said. This was met with quiet around the table. "Oh hell no," Jason said. "Some of us believe," started Chiron, "that you would not be in the right state of mind to help Percy, it is the belief of some that you would focus on the two gods we are about to face." "And that’s a bad thing because...?" Jason said, "Because you'd be well out your weight class," Leo said. "He is my boyfriend!" Jason said slamming his hand down on the table, "I’m going to save him no matter what any of you say!" "I’m going too" Annabeth said. Frank piped up, "I’m going too, my sea life forms can help underwater." "Me too, I'm going to save brother" Tyson said. Piper and Hazel proclaimed their involvement as well.

"What about in terms of back up?" Reyna asked, "because I doubt a few demigods, only two of whom have the ability to breathe underwater are going to be able to win this." "Daddy talked to the fish people!" Tyson piped up, "and Briares agreed to help as well." "Tyson if you and Frank can get the Hippocampi to form up over here," Annabeth said pointing at the open ocean on the map, "You both along with Briares, the merpeople, and the Hippocampi can attack from behind." "I’m afraid they'll be seen, if not sensed" Chiron added. "That can’t be helped," Reyna said,"they are the embodiments of the ocean they know all that happens around them." "Nico and Will can help if the battle reaches land," said Rachel. "Which is what we want to have happen my dear," said Chiron.

After they were finished with their planning Chiron pulled Jason aside. "I know you care for Percy deeply, but please be careful, you don't know what has happened to him in all this time." Jason nodded comprehension. "I will bring him home, that I swear!" Jason promised. Jason went and found a fountain and used an iris message to tell Sally what was going on. "Oh, thank the gods, you're so brave Jason, please bring my boy home." He promised and got ready to leave. Jason heard a knock on the door, and Thalia came in. "Just wanted to see if you were ready," she said. "I’m getting there," Jason said.

Jason went to the van Argus was going to use to drive them to Raritan Bay. The group were all there, as they all piled in and as they pulled away Chiron gave them a wave goodbye. The drive seemed to take hours, they worked out strategies and went over plans and back up plans, then Annabeth made them make back up plans for the back up plans. "We don't know what to expect," Annabeth said defensively.

Percy  
\------------------------------

Percy was at his wits end. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of the abuse he was receiving from both gods. Thaumas would, at times, come in and rub his clammy disgusting hands over Percy's body like he thought Percy liked it and when Percy acted like he didn't, Thaumas would be brutal. He was in the middle of hiding from Thaumas one day, when he overheard Pontus and Thaumas talking. "We still need the boy to raise the pit father," Pontus said, "we will need a sacrifice, thankfully, unlike Gaea, we just need to get a crack, that descends straight down to Tartarus, and his blood." Percy’seyes got wide in fear, and he swam as fast as he could. He was currently naked and crying, curled up and hiding after another one of Thaumas' abuse sessions, when suddenly he heard the heavy churning of water. He looked up to see a mini tornado with a figure standing in it. "Jason" Percy said.

Jason  
\--------------------------------

Jason descended into the water while surrounding him in a storm spirit, like he'd been able to do when he and Percy went to speak to Kymopoleia. The two gods looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here demigod?" Pontus demanded, "don't you realize you are trespassing!?" "I’m here for my boyfriend, Percy Jackson" Jason said firmly. "That boy belongs to me! You have no claim over him!" Thaumas said angrily swimming closer to Jason. "The only claim I have on that boy is that I love him and my heart belongs to him." Two nereid guards brought Percy out in chains, with spears pointed at him. "You see this, boy!?" Thaumas demanded gesturing to Percy, “this boy is mine and only mine he is my property, you see?" A guard prodded Percy who began moving toward Thaumas, who began stroking Percy's face with his disgusting hands. Jason felt a surge of anger and he reared back to shoot lightning when Thaumas grabbed Percy by the chin. "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that son of Zeus."

Percy  
\----------------------------------------  
Percy clenched his eyes shut, he couldn't help it, Thaumas' hands were disgusting, but when Thaumas had threatened Jason and held him the way he was, all of the rage, fear, disgust, and sadness exploded from Percy who began screaming so hard he thought he'd pop a blood vessel. Suddenly the water was gone and there was a heavy wind around them and they were falling. Around them, a whirlpool had formed, almost two miles high, revealing the bottom of the bay. The two gods and nereids fell to the bottom, they all stood and looking at what was going on.

"Im-impossible" Thaumas said, looking startled and a bit afraid. Jason used the winds to catch Percy before he hit the wet ground below. Jason looked the two gods with full fury in his eyes and a gigantic bolt of lightning fell from the sky with such a burst of blinding light that Percy had to turn away to shield his eyes and the sound that followed was the loudest noise Percy had ever heard. When he glanced back the ground around the two was completely charred. Percy let out a scream of fury, and the whole Whirlpool crashed down around them with all the pressure of a hurricane. Jason brought Percy close to him, pulling him into a long romantic kiss as Percy's arms tangled around Jason's neck.

Percy pulled away, "y-you came for me" Jason said. "Yes, of course I did Percy, I love you." They kissed again as Jason set them down on the beach. Jason handed Percy a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Here, this was the best I could do, as much as I love seeing you like this, you need clothes and comfort." Percy put the clothes on and buried himself into Jason's arms and chest. "I-I'm sorry all this happened." "Percy, it’s not your fault" Jason said, "None of this would've happened if I hadn't run away." At that moment, Annabeth and the group found them.

Annabeth ran up and hugged him, "Don’t you dare ever do that again!" She kissed his cheek, then Piper, Hazel and everyone else hugged Percy. "Where's Frank and Tyson?" Jason asked. suddenly there was an explosion from the water, Tyson, a swordfish and Briares flew out of the water. The swordfish suddenly turned into a screaming Frank in midair, Jason caught them with the wind and just as he set them down, Thaumas broke the surface. "I’VE HAD IT!!!" He shouted. He thrust his had forward and the ocean responded with a giant wave that came straight for them. Hazel erected a wall of gold and jewels to shield them. Nico slammed his hand on the ground and a giant chasm appeared raising an army of skeletons. "Hazel get ready!" Annabeth shouted. Nereids appeared from the ocean ready for battle colliding with the army of skeletons. Suddenly, Thaumas manifested a spear and hurled it with deadly accuracy straight at Percy's head.

Five seconds later the spear was imbedded in Percy's face, there was blood everywhere, then Thaumas walked to shore and grabbed Piper by the face, and threw her into Annabeth and Hazel. He then grabbed Jason by the head and pulled. "And that," he said, "is how you kill demigods!!!" Suddenly there was a stab into his leg and he turned around and Jason had his sword in the god's calf. Then the illusion melted away and they were all standing behind him perfectly fine. Jason used all of his force and shoved the blade all the way through the god's leg. Thaumas let out a deafening howl of pain. "Good work!" Annabeth said to Hazel, "though that was very graphic." "That is not my fault," said Hazel throwing her hands up, "I showed him what he wants."

Thaumas limped toward them, ichor trickling from his wound. Thaumas raised his spear and stabbed it into the ground with the force of a freight train, forcing the ground to crack, and splitopen. An eerie red glow emanated from the fissure. "Oh gods," Annabeth whispered,“Tartarus.” As they watched, hordes of monsters crawled own of the fissure. They all tried to kill whatever they could and the dust went flying back into the fissure. The monsters seemed far more focused on getting away than killing the demigods. Percy walked to the edge once the monsters were gone. Thaumas took his spear in his hand, and hurled it. Jason could only watch as it ripped through the air and landed in Percy's body.

Time seemed to slow for a second. Jason had to process what he was looking at. Then finally it registered. There was a spear sticking out of the right side of Percy's chest. The boy swayed a bit then began falling forward into the chasm. Jason ran as fast as he could barely grabbing Percy’s arm to pull him back from falling. He slowly pulled the spear out, trying not to injure Percy anymore. Everyone crowded around them to make sure Percy was okay, and try to help. Annabeth and Will worked on stopping the blood flow. Jason looked up and Thaumas who was smiling. Jason saw nothing but red. He took a running start, he heard a deafening crack of the thunder, the smell of ozone became overpowering, the hair on his head stood up on end. He let out a scream of fury, and a bolt with enough power to make one assume it was the master bolt itself came crashing down onto Thaumas as Jason took a huge swing and impaled his sword into the god’s head. Thaumas' body turned into water and splashed to the sea below.

Jason went running back to Percy who had lost a lot of blood, his eyes were barely open. Jason knelt down at Percy's head. Percy looked up at him and Jason held the boy's head in his lap. "I-its o-ok, you’re going to be f-fine," he said. "We need to get him out of here." Annabeth said. "Tartarus is sapping whatever strength he has left." "Why not take him to the water?" Jason said. They tried to lift him and Percy screamed. They set him back down. Will fed him some ambrosia, but it seemed to have very little effect. As they worked Percy's eyes rolled back up into his head.

Back at camp, Percy was back in the hospital. He has out cold, they couldn't wake him up. Water wouldn't help, neither would nectar or ambrosia. Will believed it to be some sort of coma, in which he may be fully conscious, but unreachable. Which seems impossible except for the fact that he had been standing on the edge of a pit to Tartarus and it may have screwed with his mind again. Jason was sitting next to his bed one day just talking without any actual purpose. He couldn't take it anymore he leaned down and kissed Percy on the lips then he pressed their fore heads together. "Please come back to me Percy, please," He began crying. "We can’t keep doing this." He said, “we can’t keep getting into fights and leaving then ending up hurt. Percy Jackson I love you, and I swear on the River of Styx, I won’t let you leave me here. If Ihave to brave the Underworld or even Tartarus, I will to get you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so please don't kill me, I never said Percy was dead he's just out, so all the monsters are loose, kampê, the Minotaur, etc. I will start working on a new story soon. I'm ending it here because I'm preparing another story on the side that I'm waiting til after I'm done writing it all to post it so i don't have this problem again.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, if I can get enough comments i will continue this as a full story


End file.
